Le retour de Frank West !
by Chesca-Shan
Summary: [Dead Rising 4, après le DLC, attention spoiler !] "Il est mort ! Alors qui est cet homme devant la porte ! hurle Vick Chu paniquée au téléphone à Brad Park, devenu un proche ami depuis leur retour." "-J...je l'ignore ! souffle Brad de l'autre côté du téléphone. Ne le laisse pas rentrer, j'arrive !" Puis il raccroche avant de mettre le pied à accélérateur.
1. Résumé de Dead Rising 4

**Retour dans la vie… Le retour de Frank West !**

 _Personnages : Frank West, Brad Park, Vick Chu, Docteur Blackburne, Hammond._

* * *

 **Rappel des faits (Dead Rising 4) (Sinon voir le let's play sur Dead Rising 4 + DLC)**

Lors d'une froide et terrible nuit d'hiver de 2021, deux individus répondants aux noms respectifs de Frank West et Vick Chu s'introduisent dans la base militaire ultra secrète et sécurisée dans la monstrueuse ville de Willamette. Frank West est un célèbre reporter qui a déjà prouvé l'existence des zombies il y a quelques années, mais a décidé de se reconvertir dans l'éducation. Néanmoins.. Sa jeune élève Vick Chu va en décider autrement en l'amenant dans cette base.

Leur mission : découvrir ce qui s'y cache et écrire un article explosif pour mettre à jour les complots du gouvernement !

Au cours de leur exploration, ils y découvrent des expériences inhumaines faites sur des d'humanoïdes zombifiés, et torturés pour la cause du progrès de la science ! Les deux protagonistes se disputent sur ce qui leur reste à faire… Ils se séparent et tout part de travers à partir de ce moment.

Ils s'en sortent pourtant tous les deux vivants de cet endroit, ne laissant que derrière eux, une base remplie de monstres affamés. Une immense chasse à l'homme est montée contre le reporter, de la part du Pentagone, qui n'apprécie pas son indiscrétion…

Quelques mois plus tard, dans le Midwest, un homme nommé Hank East est interrompu dans son nettoyage de son tableau de cours par le colonel et commandant de la ZDC, Brad Park. Un court échange s'effectue entre les deux hommes sur son intrusion, quand l'ancien reporter Frank West (Hank East) est informé qu'une nouvelle épidémie a, de nouveau éclaté depuis maintenant 6 semaines à Willamette. Les deux hommes font équipe, et partent en hélicoptère vers la petite ville de Willamette, où ils sont accueillis à coup de bazooka.

Leur enquête commence dans une marre de zombies, dont ils échappent de peu. Ils amassent des preuves, et découvrent avec horreur l'horreur et le massacre d'une population entière le jour des soldes appelés Black Friday..

Ils font la connaissance des soldats d'Obscuris, qui ne sont pas là pour faire de l'humanitaire comme le dit si bien Frank. Brad tente de trouver les traces de Vick, et Frank poursuit les soldats, et un étrange zombie qui provoque la panique chez les soldats. Il ne tardera pas à faire la connaissance de petits groupes de citoyens qui tentent de survivre malgré les tueries organisées par Obscuris pour faire taire les derniers survivants à l'épidémie. Frank les aidera à plusieurs reprises et se liera d'amitié avec Hammond, Darcy et tant d'autres. C.A.L.D.E.R… Il suivra les traces des soldats d'Obscuris pour le poursuivre et tenter de le battre pour le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Il tombera alors sur des soldats zélés et psychopathes qu'il tuera pour sa propre survie.

Vick fera parfois une rapide apparition mais disparaitra aussitôt, telle une vipère dans l'herbe haute, essayant de négocier avec la chef des Obscuris. Puis il aide le docteur Diane Blackburne à se mettre en lieu sûr pour des informations, et revoit Vick qui essaie de lui tirer des informations. Les recherches continuent, et s'orientent vers les anciennes recherches du docteur Barnaby, à l'origine des premiers zombies du monde. Une étrange machine de Barnaby intrigue Frank, mais il part rapidement s'occuper de son enquête autour de son élève : Vick.

Les problèmes s'accumulent, et Frank s'infiltre dans une nouvelle base des soldats d'Obscuris pour les documents ultra secrets de Barnaby. Il trouve la réponse du chaos autour du monstre effrayant Obscuris : Calder était un humain… Qui s'est transformé en un zombie modifié et intelligent. Il fait alors face au chef de l'organisation : celui responsable de la descente de l'hélicoptère : le commandant Fontana. Fontana révèle que leur groupe n'était pas responsable de l'épidémie, mais a été embauché par un client inconnu pour obtenir les données de Calder, cherchant à utiliser la recherche sur les zombies intelligents pour fabriquer de la main-d'œuvre bon marché pour les usines et les plantations dans les pays en développement. Leur confrontation est interrompue par Calder, qui tue Fontana. Calder s'enfuit avec les données dont Frank a besoin. La mission première est néanmoins mise de côté quand Hammond appelle Frank à l'aide, quand elle et plusieurs d'entre eux sont pris en otage par le vieux fermier Tom, devenu cinglé à force de se croire leader du groupe.

Frank retourne dans les égouts, où il vole le disque à Calder et transfère les données à sa caméra. Vick apparaît avec un pistolet, oblige Frank à lui donner son appareil photo et s'enfuit après avoir détruit le disque. Frank court derrière elle jusqu'au centre commercial où ils sont interceptés par Calder, qui détruit la caméra, et les deux reporters mettent leurs forces en commun pour le tuer.

Après la bataille, Vick révèle à Frank qu'elle a pris la carte SD de l'appareil photo, contenant toutes les données du disque, et elles se concilient, acceptant de partager le crédit pour l'histoire. Frank, Vick et Brad partent pour que le toit soit extrait par hélicoptère, mais une horde massive de zombies les poursuit sur le chemin. Brad et Vick arrivent à l'hélicoptère, mais Frank est saisi alors qu'il s'avançait et, incapable de se libérer de leur prise, se sacrifie pour que Vick et Brad puissent s'enfuir.

Après le départ de l'hélicoptère, les zombies se retirent laissant le corps sans vie de Frank West, à la pleine lune. Puis, son corps est pris de tremblements, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille de nouveau, transformé lui-même comme chaque personne qui a vécu à Willamette. Guidé par son instint de zombies, il attaque sans relâche les derniers humains qui restent non loin de lui avec ses nouveaux amis les zombies. Puis, quand il arrive dans le hall, il est attaqué par deux humains encore vivants : Hammond et le docteur Diane Blackburne. Hammond s'arrête en le reconnaissant, et le docteur envoie une grenade aux pieds de Frank voulant en faire son casse-croûte.

Il est emmène en sûreté par les deux femmes, qui discutent sur le sort du pauvre reporter, accroupis sur le sort. Hammond quitte les lieux, laissant Blackburne face à Frank. Il réussit à reprendre le contrôle sur son envie de dévorer la chair humaine en face de lui, et sort de sa pièce en récupérant une clé et ouvre la porte pour le mener à l'extérieur.

Il apprend vite qu'il a une chance de redevenir humain grâce au docteur Blackburne, et s'exécute rapidement à trouver l'ensemble des ingrédients. Frank aura néanmoins l'intelligence de retrouver Hammond pour se présenter à elle, comme le zombie modifié et intelligent qu'il est devenu, et lui fait part de son envie de l'aider à détourner un hélicoptère d'Obscuris. Hammond est surprise, car le plan est censé être secret, et Frank se retourne alors contre le docteur Blackburne, qui ne désire que le vendre aux Obscuris pour sa rareté. En effet, un zombie comme Frank, est le zombie idéal, immortel et intelligent que désirait plus que tout le docteur Barnaby ! Néanmoins, Frank lui fait clairement comprendre que si elle ne l'aide pas à se retransformer en humain, il la tuera sans plus tarder ! A contrecœur, elle lui indique les étapes à suivre pour mettre en marche l'imposante machine de Barbany pour le guérir. Des zombies lui barrent la route, mais il réussit à enclencher la procédure et en ressort complètement guéri. Il rejoint alors le docteur Blackburne, et tous deux rejoignent alors Hammond et ces hommes sur le toit, où l'hélicoptère détourné les attend.

Le groupe décolle sans attendre, dans une ambiance joyeuse, tous ravis d'avoir enfin quitté cette terre remplis de mort-vivants et d'expériences atroces. Hammond regarde le célèbre reporter Frank West, couvert de sang et de cicatrices à côté de lui, et lui adresse un poing. Frank tourne la tête et observe avec ahurissement non caché, le poing offert. Il finit par sourire à son tour, et frappe gentiment le poing avec sa main droite, tandis que l'hélicoptère se dirige vers une terre protégée.

 _Quelques jours plus tard…_

 **COMMUNIQUE DE PRESSE DU PENTAGONE**

5 janvier 2022

Après s'être enfui de Willamette, Frank West a écrit un livre à propos de son expérience de zombie. C'est très vite devenu un livre à succès. Personne ne croyait un mot de ce qu'il racontait.

Cependant, à l'aide de Vick Chu, Frank West a pu dévoiler l'implication du gouvernement dans la recherche zombie. Ces révélations ont ébranlé les sièges du pouvoir pendant des années.

Le nom de Frank West est donc devenu célèbre.

…

Encore une fois.

Mais la question qui se pose… Comment Frank a-t-il vécu son retour dans la vie normale après cet évènement traumatisant qu'est la vie de zombie ? Comment a-t-il annoncé son retour à son élève Vick ? Et son ami, Brad Park qui l'a aidé dans cette enquête..

C'est ce que nous allons voir, dans le prochain épisode !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le retour !

**Chapitre 2 : Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ?**

 _48 heures plus tard après la fuite de Willamette de la troupe composée d'Hammond, du docteur Blackburne et de Frank West…_

\- Vous êtes sûre qu'elle habite là ? _marmonne tout bas une voix grave, mais néanmoins nerveuse_.

Au coin d'un angle de rue enneigée, apparaissent d'étranges ombres et silhouettes. Ces dernières s'immobilisent, et observent le quartier tranquille autour eux, comme harpés par ce calme alors inconnu ces dernières semaines. Une peur les envahit : Celle d'être surpris ici… La première silhouette, a de grandes épaules, et une allure d'un gorille fraîchement sorti de son zoo pour faire une balade nocturne. Ces larges épaules montent et descendent pour suivre la lourde respiration de son propriétaire : Frank West.

Une main se pose alors sur l'épaule droite de ce fameux reporter, que nous ne présentons pas à nouveau. A ces côtés, se trouve Hammond, amie et rescapée de Willamette. Un regard leur suffit pour se comprendre. Hammond hoche la tête et parle doucement au creux de l'oreille de Frank.

\- Allez-y Frank… Il me semble que vous n'avez pas arrêté de répéter votre discours pour ce soir..

\- Je sais, _grogne-t-il_. Mais le seul problème avec Vick, c'est que je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec elle !

\- C'est étrange _, commence Hammond_. J'allais dire exactement la même chose avec vous.. Qui aurait pensé que vous vous transformeriez en zombie intelligent ?

\- Oh la ferme Hammond ! J'essaye de réfléchir !

\- Cessez de réfléchir Frank ! Allez-y et soyez naturel !

Cette fois, Hammond le pousse vers l'avant à la lumière d'un réverbère clignotant au milieu de la rue. Frank la fusille du regard avant de se reprendre. Oui.. Son objectif… Revoir son élève Vick et remettre la main sur la carte SD volée de son précieux appareil photo détruit ! Il veut aussi s'assurer qu'elle ne déforme pas l'étendue de leurs aventures à Willamette en le mettant comme un ennemi voulant lui voler le scoop du siècle pour devenir une nouvelle fois, la star des médias et l'ennemi juré du Pentagone ! Frank marmonne dans sa barbe, et relève la tête vers la maison devant lui : celle de son élève et apprentie Vick Chu.

Un étrange sentiment lui prend les tripes, tandis qu'il s'avance, s'enfonçant les pieds dans la fine épaisseur de neige, tombée la nuit dernière. Il pose la main sur la poignée du portail, qui s'ouvre en silence laissant quelques particules de neiges voler autour de lui dans un tourbillon magique. Frank s'arrête un instant, observant la façade froide de la bâtisse devant lui. Il s'agit en fait, d'un petit appartement loué par la jeune femme dans le cadre de ces études… Frank le sait très bien… Pour des raisons bien personnelles et secrètes…

Frank s'avance lentement, un pas devant l'autre essayant de retarder le moment de frapper à la porte. Un chuchotement lui parvient alors à ses oreilles, et il tourne aussitôt la tête pour voir Hammond, les bras croisés dans l'ombre de l'angle, amusée par le manque d'enthousiasme du reporter.

\- Combattre des zombies, ne vous effraie pas, mais vous confronter à votre réalité et vos amis, est une rude épreuve ? Je suis étonnée Frank…

\- Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis Hammond ! _grogne Frank en arrivant enfin devant la magnifique porte de bois_.

Frank regarde sa montre qui indique exactement 04h23 du matin.

Pourtant, une lumière est toujours visible à travers la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée à sa droite. Il tente d'apercevoir une silhouette à travers les rideaux, mais aucun mouvement dans la pièce du garde-manger. Il soupire avant de revenir se positionner devant la porte, de lever sa main droite et de frapper quatre coups vigoureux sur la porte de bois.

Les quatre coups lui semblent durer une éternité dans sa tête, et Frank baisse sa main, espérant que personne ne lui ouvre… Ou peut-être qu'il le veut… Il hésite.. Il pourrait tout simplement repartir sans que Vick le voit et partir loin d'ici, loin de Willamette et du monde médiatique pour se consacrer à son métier d'enseignant comme après le premier scandale. Mais non... Ce n'est pas une réaction digne du grand Frank West !

Frank reste stoïque, le regard droit devant lui sur la porte, le cœur qui palpite à toute vitesse, tous ces sens aux aguets du moindre bruit autour de lui, et derrière la porte. Un bruit de pas se fait entendre, et Frank se raidit aussitôt et son corps entier s'immobilise pour devenir une statue de pierre, incapable de bouger. Puis, plus aucun bruit. Comme si tout cela n'a été une hallucination auditive de sa part… Il soupire, passe une main dans ces cheveux et marmonne.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir ici... Quelle perte de temps…

* * *

 _Quelques instants plus tôt.._

\- Voilà… Mon reportage est fini… Vous connaissez désormais la vérité sur cette nouvelle épidémie de Willamette. Et cette fois, Frank West n'est pas là pour la raconter à sa sauce… La vérité dépasse la fiction…

\- **_Toc toc toc toc..._**

Les quatre coups font sursauter la jeune Vick, alors assise devant sa caméra en train de filmer la conclusion de son reportage sur son expédition à Willamette. Elle regarde l'heure indiquée par sa caméra : 04h25. Vick se tend légèrement, et attrape un pistolet, donné par l'agent Brad Park après leur retour de Willamette. Après tout, le Gouvernement était peut-être à ses trousses désormais.. Et elle n'a nullement l'intention de se taire à tout jamais avec toutes les preuves contre le Pentagone !

Armée d'un pistolet silencieux, Vick se lève devant sa caméra et fait un gros plan sur son visage en murmurant.

\- Quelqu'un est dehors, derrière la porte de ma maison... Il s'agit de mes dernières minutes…Je vais cacher la caméra pour filmer ça...

Elle attrape alors son engin, qu'elle cache en hauteur, entre le salon et le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée. Vick montre fièrement son arme à l'objectif, comme un agent secret, et s'avance prudemment vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds. Elle ouvre le judas de sa porte, et y place son œil droite. Quelques secondes passent et son œil voit clairement la silhouette devant elle, rigide comme un pieu. Vick écarquille les yeux et recule de la porte, trop surprise.

Elle fait demi-tour et attrape son portable sur la petite table de son salon, pour composer le numéro de son seul confident depuis son retour : Brad Park.

Une, deux et trois sonneries retentissent avant qu'un bip lui signale que l'appel a été correctement passé, et que son interlocuteur a décroché.

\- Que me vaut cet appel si matinal Vick ? fait Brad, las à l'autre bout de la ville dans sa voiture de fonction.

\- Brad ! J'ai besoin de ton aide immédiatement ! chuchote VIck à toute vitesse.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? commente Brad en fonçant les sourcils. Tu as repéré des types non loin de chez toi ?

\- Non ! Pire que ça… Je…. Frank !

\- …. Vick… Tu as encore fait un cauchemar... Calme-toi, s'il te plait ! _soupire Brad._

\- Non ! On le croit mort mais…. Non ! Il est mort ! Alors qui est cet homme devant la porte ?! _hurle Vick au téléphone._

\- J...je l'ignore ! _souffle Brad de l'autre côté du téléphone_. Ne le laisse pas rentrer, j'arrive immédiatement !

Puis il raccroche avant de mettre le pied à accélérateur, faisant vibrer toute la carrosserie de son véhicule. De son côté, Vick a abandonné son portable et se rapproche à nouveau de la porte pour observer l'étrange individu ressemblant fortement à Frank West, son mentor.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir ici... Quelle perte de temps…

Vick détaille attentivement les traits de l'homme en face d'elle. Le peu de lumière lui permet seulement de voir la carrure impressionnant de l'homme, avec ces larges épaules, un visage avec des traits durcis mais fatigués et presque ternes comme un mort. Vick pose une main sur la poignée, et s'arrête immédiatement dans son geste.

\- C'est forcément un piège... Frank est mort... Il est tombé au milieu des zombies en pleine nuit.. Il ne peut pas être ici, et vivant de surcroit...

Alors qu'elle fixe l'homme à travers le judas, Frank décide de faire demi-tour et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec un flingue collé au front. Un homme à la peau mate, et habillé d'un ensemble noir se mêlant avec la nuit lui fait face, un pistolet chargé en main, prêt à tirer pour lui faire exploser la tête.

\- Qui êtes-vous …?

\- Brad ! C'est… une surprise !

\- …. Frank ?! Je ne rêve pas ?!

Le pistolet est abaissé et Brad allume sa lampe de poche pour éclairer Frank Wesh, vivant devant lui, un sourire satisfait au coin de la bouche.

\- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir aussi tôt, je me trompe ?

\- Bordel Frank !

Brad lui serre la main, et les deux hommes se font une accolade amicale. La porte s'ouvre sur Vick Chu, qui observe la scène avec des yeux ronds.

\- Brad …? Qui est-ce … ?

Les deux hommes se retournent instantanément, et Frank se retrouve enfin face à son ancienne élève : Vick Chu. Cette dernière attrape son arme à deux mains, et le pointe sur Frank qui lève les mains en signe de défense.

\- Hey hey hey ! Ne tire pas ! Ou... la jambe droite… Tu m'avais promis de viser ma jambe droite…

\- Oh mon dieu ! Frank !

Vick en lâche son arme, qui est vite rattrapée par l'agent Brad Park, tandis que Vick se précipite sur Frank. Le contact est timide entre les deux protagonistes, se limitant à une légère accolade, devant le regard amusé de Brad.

\- Pas la peine de vous cacher… Même si je suis contre votre petite aventure, je crois que je ne pourrais rien n'y faire, pas vrai ? soupire Brad.

\- Exactement ! s'exclame Frank. On devrait rentrer.. Je meurs de soif, pas vous ? Et j'ai un tas de trucs à vous raconter ! Et on a une histoire à relater toi et moi Vick !

Frank rentre alors dans la petite maison de Vick, suivi de Brad sous le regard amusé d'Hammond toujours dans le coin de l'angle. Elle sourit avant de faire demi-tour pour disparaitre dans l'ombre de la rue, pour finir sa vie tranquillement loin des zombies et de Willamette.


End file.
